


Barefoot

by IndeliblyBoxedIn



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 3 shot, Abuse, Alpha Jack Frost, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BoyxBoy, Brief noncon, Child Abuse, Did anyone actually read all these tags?, Don't like, Don't read, Frostcup - Freeform, Happy Ending, Hiccup Whump, Hijack, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Noncon Dagcup, Omega Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Omega Verse, Physical Abuse, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Abuse, Very happy ending, Whoa- respect., nothing descriptive, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndeliblyBoxedIn/pseuds/IndeliblyBoxedIn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Hiccup are a happy Alpha and Omega, until the day Hiccup goes missing.<br/>His captor? A cruel man who believes all Omegas should be barefoot and pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>This is a 3 shot fic. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little idea that popped into my head. Blame plot dragons. They fly around in my head until one gets out.  
> This is better than it sounds, I swear.
> 
> WARNING! THIS FIC INVOLVED BOYxBOY, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
> 
> All comments are welcome, including flames.  
> Let me know your thoughts.

_The past 6 months were Heaven._

 

 

 

 

Jack sighed as he came in the door, dropping his bag as he entered the small shared living room of apartment 2048. It was 11:30 at night, and he was exhausted, white hair disheveled, but the sight that met him made him smile. Hiccup was splayed on the floor, fast asleep with his incredibly loyal German-Shepherd puppy, Toothless. The dog uncurled himself from the arms of his best friend before going to sleep in his own bed near his food and water. Jack grinned and knelt down next to the pair, snapping a quick photo before gently waking his boyfriend.

“Hic, time to get up.” The redhead blinked slowly. “Hey babe.” Jack greeted with his trademark grin.

“Jack!” The smaller male flew into Jack’s arms, thrusting his head into the crook of his alpha’s neck.

“How’s the most beautiful omega in the world?”

Hiccup blushed.

“Oh, stop it, I’m not,”

Jack stole a quick kiss.

“You are.”

Hiccup blinked a few times before throwing himself at his mate, running his hands over every part of Jack he could reach. Jack laughed lightly before leading them both to the bedroom.

 

\----

 

Their scent heavily permeated the room by the time they finished, both shirtless, kissing messily on their bed. Neither noticed the snapping of a camera from outside their window that captured everything: The way Hiccup moaned into his alpha’s touches, the way Jack smiled when he showed his love for his omega, the way they fit as if made for one another, and the two twin markings on the boys that bonded them together as alpha and omega: a swirling pattern of frost and snowflakes that resided just above each boy’s right hip. The camera holder checked he had enough pictures before disappearing into the night.

 

\----

 

The pair noticed little, lost in the passion of the moment. Jack’s hands played across the ribs of his partner before they began to wander towards Hiccup’s waistband. The omega whimpered.

“Dragons.” The redhead whispered before turning his head away, ashamed.

“I’m sorry Jack, really, but, I’m not, I, I,”

“Shhh…” Jack soothed lightly, gathering the smaller into his arms. “We won’t do anything until you’re ready, ok?”

Hiccup smiled, lifting jade-green eyes to meet the crystal blue of his alpha.

“Ok.” He replied softly, his omega nature shadowed in his every move.

Jack leaned forward to claim another soft kiss, turning Hiccup so the two spooned.

They lay like that for a long while before the silence was broken.

“I love you.” Jack muttered sleepily into the auburn hair of his omega. Hiccup took the opportunity to turn and snuggle into Jack’s chest, drawing in the comforting scent of his alpha.

“I love you too.” He replied, a slight blush spreading across his multitude of freckles. The white haired male merely wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller and drew him close before both fell into a deep sleep, completely in love with one another.

 

\----

 

The piercing ring of a telephone woke the two lovers.

“Whassat?” Jack murmered.

Hiccup went to get up and grab the phone, before realizing that Jack’s arm was around his waist, not intending him to go anywhere. He settled for reaching as far as he could to grab at the offending noise producer.

“H-h-hello? This is, er, Hiccup Haddock speaking?”

The redhead winced slightly as the speaker nearly deafened him before sighing heavily.

“Uh- o-ok, please don’t yell, I’ll be in.” he hung up before turning to the one he loved.

“Jack?” he asked timidly. “That was Dagur, he wanted to know if I could, well, he didn’t ask, he kind of yelled,”

“You have work babe?” Jack asked. Hiccup nodded, unruly hair falling into his eyes.

“Alllll-right.” Jack groaned. “I’ll miss you.” He drew the omega into him for one last cuddle. “What time is it?”

“It’s 4am” Hiccup responded. He burrowed his head into his alpha’s warmth, loath to leave his little circle of comfort. Jack pressed a kiss to his hair.

“Be careful Hic, that boss of yours is deranged.” He lifted Hiccup’s chin gently for one more kiss. “I love you, so much.”

Hiccup smiled.

“I love you too.” He slid out from between the purple sheets sadly. “I’ll text you when I’m on my way.”

“And I’ll be waiting for you my beautiful omega.”

Hiccup blushed as he rushed out the door.

 

\-----

 

The text never came.

Neither did Hiccup.

Jack waited until midnight to start calling, after receiving multiple no-answers from his love’s phone.

He called his boss, Dagur. He called Hiccup’s best friend, Astrid. He called Astrid’s boyfriend, Eret. He called his favorite coffee shop (which was closed), and he called Hiccup again and again.

But it was no use.

His Omega was missing.

 

 

 

 

_The next 6 months were Hell._


	2. The Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest. Chapter. Ever.  
> Sorry I haven't updated, I will get back to I Found You ASAP.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Alos, sunburn sucks.  
> Review please! I am open to story ideas as well.   
> Enjoy this portion of BAREFOOT

_6 months passed. Jack never lost his heartache._

“Toothless!” Jack called. “Wanna go for a walk bud?”

There was no response.

“Toothless!” Jack called again, moving away from the front door, leash in hand. A muffled whining and scratching reached his ears. “Is that you bud?” Jack strode though the tiny living room to the hall where the shepherd sat pawing at the only closed door in the apartment, whining and looking at Jack with pleading eyes.

The door that led to Hiccup’s art studio.

Jack sank to the ground and wrapped his arms around the dog.

“Oh Bud, I miss him too.”

\------

The pair finally gathered themselves together enough to attempt a walk. Jack clipped the leash onto Toothless’ collar and was in the middle of putting on his shoe when the phone rang. He hurriedly picked up the device from its cradle and placed it between his shoulder and head, hopping on one foot as he attempted to get the blue converse on his foot.

“H-h-hello?” he puffed into the phone. “This is Jack F. Overland speaking, how may I,”

“Jackie!” A booming voice cut him off. “You are well, are you not my friend?”

“Oh, hey North.” Jack greeted. “What’s- hey!”

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, Toothless latched his puppy teeth in the laces of Jack’s shoe and took off.

“Dang it Toothless!” Jack shouted after the retreating form. He slumped against the wall. “What did you need?” Jack asked his employer, momentarily giving up on his shoe.

“Jack, I know you are off clock, but I need flyers out, and sleigh is in shop. I can ask you this favor my friend?” The thick Russian accent questioned.

“Of course.” Jack replied. “I was about to walk Toothless anyway. Where do these flyers need to be delivered?”

\---

Jack parked his car and opened the door, allowing the excited puppy to bounce out with him. Toothless went a few steps ahead before retreating to Jack’s side with a soft yip. Jack reached into the car and grabbed his bag, stuffed with bright red flyers and his trademark blue hoodie.

“Yeah, I don’t like it here either bud.”

Another bark.

“Yup, well, welcome to Pitchville. North just needed me to drop off these papers to his customers here, and we’ll go.” Jack looked around at the run-down neighborhood where gray clouds seemed to hang like a curse. “Let’s go fast, it seems like it may rain.”

The two walked quickly down the cracked and weed-strewn sidewalk, occasionally dodging to the side and approaching a house on the list, knocking, handing over the flyer, adding a quick explanation before bidding the occupant goodbye and heading back on his way.

His 13th house was no different from the others, he knocked, received no answer, and decided to simply slip the flyer under the door when the said object opened. Jack looked up from his crouched position to see the face of Hiccup’s old boss.

“Why Jack Frost! I never thought I’d see you!”

Toothless growled.

\--

Before he knew it, Jack was inside on a couch with a tight hold on Toothless’ collar. The shepherd in question was squirming and growling.

“So, Jack, what brings you here?” Dagur entered the room with a pot of tea, and Jack tried hard not to tense up at the overpowering smell of the other alpha.

“Well, I came to bring you this flyer from North’s Car Shoppe? He’s got some great deals up and was just giving these out as a little loyalty gift.”

Dagur took the proffered paper and looked it over.

“Hmmm, nice. Why-” he was interrupted by a loud crash.

Toothless pulled harder as Jack looked up.

“What was that?”

Dagur looked shocked, then angry.

“Just Skrill. Ooh, that darned cat!” he stood. “Excuse me.” He quickly left the room and Jack heard the stairs creaking and a door opening, then shutting. He took the opportunity to bend down to Toothless and address the dog.

“Come on, I know you don’t like it here, but please behave!” he begged. Toothless growled loudly and pulled back lip to show that he did in fact have teeth.

Dagur reappeared from upstairs and sat back down. As he passed Jack, the alpha caught a faint smell of an omega, a distressed omega. Jack shook it off in time to catch the end of Dagur’s sentence.

“-come himself?”

“Oh, the Sleigh is in the shoppe.” Jack replied.

“Sleigh?”

“That’s his name for his car, you know, the big red one?” The white-haired male laughed. “It’s kind of funny, but he does look like Santa Claus.”

Dagur smiled, awkwardly and kind of creepily. Jack fought to stop his flinch.

“Uhh, Dagur.”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you have a mate?”

“A what?”

“An omega? A wife?”

Dagur grinned.

“Of course I have an omega! What kind of alpha do you think I am?” He chuckled, for a long time.

“Where is she?” Dagur glared at him. “Er, he?” Jack corrected. “Can I meet him?”

Dagur shook his head, still grinning that creepy smile.

“He’s upstairs and quiet. A perfect submissive omega. Besides, one alpha to another, shouldn’t all omegas be this way? Quiet, submissive, barefoot and pregnant?”

Jack smiled awkwardly I return as Toothless yanked and growled.

\---

“Well, I’ll see you.” Jack called behind him as Dagur shut the door.

Alright Toothless, let’s finish this flyer delivery, Toothless!” He pulled on the leash as the puppy pulled back towards the house. “Let’s go.” Jack said sadly as Toothless finally complied. He glanced back at the house. “At least someone is happy with their soulmate.”

\---

Dagur stormed up the steps and flung open the door. A series of muffled cries met him as he stared at the boy chained in the corner. He stormed over and yanked the tape covering the redhead’s mouth off and pulled out the cloth that had been stuffed there.

“What did I tell you?!” He screamed in the frightened omega’s face.

“I-I,” Dagur slapped him, hard.

“Don’t you talk back to me! How hard is it to be a perfect omega? Silent, obedient, pregnant with my child?!” He slapped him again, and again as the boy cried out and tears streamed down his face. Dagur screamed again before taking off his belt and slamming it, buckle end first on the ground next to the boy’s head. “Time to learn your lesson Hiccup!”

\---

“Alright, who’s next?” Jack questioned himself, staring at the list. Behind him, Toothless investigated an interesting piece of cardboard. Jack had absentmindedly raised one foot to scratch the other leg when two paws met him at full speed from behind, sending him tumbling to the sidewalk.

“Toothless- ahhh!” The Shepherd sat on his back, effectively immobilizing the male, and latched milk-white puppy teeth into jack’s right shoe, struggling until he finally succeeded in separating shoe from foot. The dog then took off at full-speed, Jack picking himself up carefully before sprinting after the dog, bag smacking against his legs, attempting to catch the flailing leash trailing behind said dog.

Toothless raced ahead until he reached the house of the strange smelling alpha from before, using his weight to open the unlocked front door. The German-Shepherd sped up the stairs until he reached his destination, the locked hallway door that smelled of hurt, and pain, and blood, and wrong, and _Hiccup_. The dog set Jack’s shoe down and began scratching and whining.

Jack breathlessly reached the house, cautiously opening the door before following the sounds coming from the upstairs hall.

“Toothless!” Jack commanded in an angry whisper while jamming his shoe back on. “Bad dog! Bad! You do not take what is not yours- what are you doing?”

The puppy had not ceased his scratching or noise, causing Jack to turn his attention to the door. He placed a hand on the puppy’s head, quieting the dog, when he finally heard the soft sounds from behind the door. As Jack leant closer, he smelled what Toothless had, what he had missed in the other alpha’s smell.

The distressed omega was,

“Hiccup!”

He jiggled the doorknob desperately, only to find it locked.

Using all his strength, the enraged alpha rammed the door repeatedly with his shoulder, not caring if anyone heard him, desperate to get to his love and soulmate.

On the fifth hit, the door gave in, and both Toothless and Jack tumbled into the room. While Toothless lay motionless for a moment to get his bearings, Jack stood and fumbled for a light, finally locating the light switch and snapping it on.

The sight that met him broke Jack’s heart all over again.

Hiccup, his sweet redhead, his beautiful omega, was curled on his side in the corner, not only barefoot, but bare bodied as well, crying his eyes out into the bloodstained wooden floor beneath him, begging in a thin voice for Dagur to _leave_ , that he _hurt_ , that he was _sorry,_ and that he would be a _good_ omega, barefootpregnantbarefootpregnant, and to _please_ leave him alone, to let him go _home_ , and oh the light _hurt_ , and he was _scared_ , and pleaseplease _please._

Unbeknownst to himself, Jack had himself begun crying as he saw the damage done to the terrified boy, all alone in this small empty room, omega scent masked by an alpha that was not his own.

Hiccup lay facing away from Jack, but his back was testimony enough to the horrors he’s faced. The skin was deathly pale, handprints encased the thin hips, bruises and hickies blooming along that pale freckled skin. Welts and bloodied gashes marked his back, layer upon layer of scars bleeding out onto that horrible floor, raw and red and painful. But those were not the worst. Where once a scattering a blue snowflakes had been, there were now angry and infected burns, not even healed properly before a knife had carved words into the omega’s skin. Angry words that would scar, a mark, a brand on the boy’s flesh,

_DAGURS OMEGA._

Jack felt weak at the knees, scared, sick-

He shook his head and chased away the feelings. No. Hiccup needed him!

“Hiccup.” He called softly, moving forward. “Hiccup, baby, it’s Jack, I’m here now, it’ll be ok-”

“No.” The voice replied. A voice Jack thought he’d never hear again. “It can’t be, you’re dead!”

Jack started.

“No baby, no, I’m not dead, I’m here, and I love you, and I’m going to bring you home babe.” He paused and knelt directly behind the frightened omega, unsure of how to proceed.

Toothless chose that moment to bound over to his boy and plant a slobbery kiss on his shoulder.

“Toothless?” Hiccup murmured, turning his head to look. There was Jack! Alive! And Toothless!

Wide jade eyes met crystal blue, and Hiccup began to cry aknew.

“I thought you were de-he-ead!” he wailed. “Dagur said he killed you and then he- jack I didn’t want to! He made me! I love you my alpha! J-j-jac-ack!”

Jack reached gently out to touch Hiccup, but the redhead flinched away.

“Baby? I just want to pick you up, and bring you home-”

“I w-w-want to go home!” Hiccup sobbed. “I want to be loved again, but please Jack!” he sniffed, back still to his love. “Please don’t be angry, he made me, he-he made me, I didn’t want it! I wanted you! And I just wanted you to come hold me, and tell me it would be alright! Please- please don’t be angry!” Toothless pushed into his boy’s side, a furry comfort.

“Baby-” Jack’s hand came down on his omega’s shoulder. “I will _never_ be angry at you. I love you, not matter what that monster did.”

“Don’t be-”

Hiccup pleaded as he gingerly turned himself to face Jack, dislodging Toothless, a chain that was previously unnoticed rattled about Hiccup’s ankle. The smaller male came to a stop facing Jack, curled in on himself. Jack felt his mouth go wide. There, beneath stuck out ribs, was a bump. A baby bump.

Hiccup was pregnant.

“Oh baby.” Jack whispered, gathering his beautiful omega into his arms even as Hiccup cried. Slipping his phone out, he quickly dialed 9-11, put it on speaker, and held his love and soulmate close. Rocking gently, he comforted the terrified and sobbing omega. Soothing his hurts, his fears. Drying his tears, and promising that no matter what, it would be ok; and that he loved his beautiful Hiccup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Part two!  
> Now what shall become of our little Hiccup?
> 
> Read on for the final Chapter! An please R and R!
> 
> Indelibly Yours,  
> BoxedIn

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, and R and R.
> 
>  
> 
> -Indelibly Yours,
> 
> BoxedIn


End file.
